Where I Belong
by sleep walking through life
Summary: Cross my path again and i shall be the last person you ever see. Are you so sure of yor self. Sesshomaru meets a feisty ice demon who's stubborness will get her into alot of trouble, with love on the side. R&R please,constructive critisism,thanxs.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or anyone else, so don't sue me.**

**Do my eyes deceive me, I believe that I'm in the presence of an angel but, the light is not warm, rather its cold almost frigid. So the question remains, is this my angle of death?**

**"Siri are we lost" "no little sister we're just taking a short cut, don't worry" "ok" , my little sister suli smiled up at me , I hate to lie to her but, to see her smile, she is my world. "_let's face it you know your lost" _"_ I know but, I don't have to scare her, so be quit and let me be" _"are you alright sister , you look annoyed" "huh, what… oh I'm fine "_the wind has changed , that scent is male" "_stay close suli, the western lands are not safe for anyone, no matter what they are" "siri will you always protect me" I looked at my sister and picked her up " as long as I have breath in my body I will protect you" I kissed her forehead and continued towards the way I believed the village was at a faster pace constantly weary of the scent close by "look siri I see the lights of the village" she squirmed out my grasp in her excitement "suli" "_his scent is so close its almost overwhelming" "_ suli stop" I whispered firmly " what is it sis…" "Quite, get behind me and if things should start to go ill run as fast as you can to the village and get father, understand" "I don't know…" "Understand" "hai" I drew my sword ready for anything… " show your self you coward" " you shout such accusations at your lord, impertinent wench" … anything but, this "oh kami, Sesshomaru-sama" I dropped my sword and fell to the ground " forgive me Sesshomaru-sama, I did not see" "stop your grovelling wench it does not suit a lady of your station" " my station" I asked as I got up slightly confused "yes you are lady siriana from the northern lands, are you not" he asked with a bored tone "I am" " then don't waste my time with stupid questions" he snapped. Sesshomaru looked siri up and down; she wore long white pants that flared out just pass her hips and where the pants sat, reviling her flat stomach leading up to her top which was a wrap to with flared sleeves , the material was shimmery yet soft the colour of blue ice. Her lips where full and slivery – blue with two matching strips on either side of her arms, face and mid-section and I the middle of her forehead was a snowflake, her hair was much like Sesshomaru's , except at the present time it was tied up in a high pony-tail "you ice demons really don't leave much to the imagination" " excuse me, what are implying" looking down at the way I was dressed " its hot here" I said defensively with a pout, Sesshomaru sniffed her "well surprisingly enough you haven't been had" he said completely ignoring what she had just said "WHAT!" "stop your shrieking woman before I silence you forever" I gritted my teeth together "forgive me Sesshomaru-sama" I picked up my sword and sheeted it "suli come we're going" suli took my hand and I turned to go when I felt him grab my arm " I have not given you permission to leave" I jerked my arm away from him " you are not my master or my mate so, I can do as I please, with or with out your permission" sesshomaru growled "cross my path again and I will be the last person you ever see" " are you so sure of your self" with the hint of a challenge in my voice. I turned from him and picked up my sister and made my to the village.**

**We arrived at the village not long after entered the house we we're staying at and went to suil's room to lay her down for the night "siri are you ok" " yes" I said a bit to harsh, which made suli whimper "I'm sorry" I sighed and went over to her and helped into her nightgown as she climbed into bed she looked at me " siri, I think that boy likes you" I looked at her with a look of shock and disgust "eww and two he is not a boy, he is a man and three, what makes you think that" "well, boys always tease girls they like" I smiled at her, she is just so cute when she uses her child logic to sum things up " if you say so" I kissed her on the forehead "good night" "night" and head towards my room.**

**As I dressed for bed I couldn't help thinking about what suli said "_yeah right, like that would happen, not that I want it to happen" "yes you do" groan "not you again and no I wouldn't it to happen" "right"_ with that said there was silence. I ma de my way to the bed as I climbed in and snuggled down into the pillows and fell into a deep slumber with only one thought "_sesshomaru"_**


End file.
